Vertical tubular bagging machines are known, with which filled tubular bags, which are welded at the top and bottom, are manufactured. A foil tube is for this purpose first longitudinally welded. Then the foil tube is filled, is welded transversely to its transport direction and a finished tubular bag is separated from the foil tube.
Various drives and gearings to operate the welding jaws are known, which carry out a transverse welding of the foil tube in order to create the top and bottom seams of the tubular bag.
A device which is suited for this cross-welding is known from the DE 196 27 892 A1.